Troubles,Fighting, and Love
by 24isthebest
Summary: The course of true love was never easy. Who says all get a happy ending easily? We all have to work for it. Jess Bhamra is no exception. READ AND RESPOND!


This is my first Bend It Like Beckham story. Hope you guys like it. Please review:)

* * *

"Jess, get up right now!" Jules declared, throwing the football shirt in her hand at her. Still, Jess made no attempt to get up, lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. "Jess, our flight is in 2 hours! Hurry up and pack!"

Jess groaned. Sure, she wanted to go home, but at the same time she didn't.

" Is this about Joe?" Jules asked.

" No." Jess said quickly, a little too quickly. Jules raised an eyebrow, questioning her answer. " Ok, maybe a little bit." Jules quickly dropped the suspicious look in her eyes and changed it a sympathetic look.

Jess forced herself to get up and pack for the trip home. It had been a great season, after all she and Jules together on the field were an unstoppable team. And of course, she was excited to see her family. The only thing that was a bit bittersweet was seeing Joe. They had both called it quits a few months ago. The promise made at the airport of keeping their romance alive and telling her parents about them was obviously forgotten.

* * *

It started when Jess began to miss his calls. So she was busy? Big deal. She didn't come to America to sit around waiting for his calls. She came to play football and that's what she did. Practices were grueling and strenuous, and when she came home the last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone. She needed rest. When she would get time to call him back, he would be out coaching. His new pro-league women coaching job took a lot of his time as well. 

One day he called when she was actually there to answer, and they argued for a straight hour. Yelling and screaming and pointing fingers, to the point where Jules had to leave the room before she got a headache. After the turmoil had finally ceased, Jess quietly whispered " Joe, I don't think this is working out. I think it's time to call it quits."

There was a moment of deafening silence. In a hoarse voice, Joe finally responded, " Is that what you want?"

Jess closed her eyes. " I don't know what I want right now Joe. But I definitely don't want our only interaction to be like this. It's not fair to you or me to be separated by this distance and try to keep our relationship going. I don't want to end up hating each other."

" Jess I could never hate you." Joe replied softly.

" Joe, don't…"

" Jess ,no, I understand what you're going at." Joe interrupted. " And I do agree. But I hope you know that I have become close to your family while you were gone, so don't expect me to not be around at all when you come during Christmas."

Jess sighed, relieved. "Of course Joe. Just because we aren't be together doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Great. Take care of yourself Jess."

" You too Joe." Jess held the phone up to her ear until she heard the dial tone. Slowly putting the phone back on the cradle, she quietly walked around looking for Jules until she found her. She was sitting on the bathroom floor leaning against the tub, with an expectant look on your face. As soon as she saw Jess's solemn face, she knew. Jess sat on the floor with Jules as she cried quiet tears into Jules's shoulder.

* * *

Looking back on it, Jess couldn't say she regretted the decision, since the long-distance wasn't working for them, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She had cared for Joe a great deal. She didn't know if she still had strong feelings for him still, but she was scared of seeing him._ Well at least you'll find out if you still have feelings for him when you see him,_ she thought to herself. 

As Jess and Jules walked out of the terminal exit, a shrill " Jessminder!" could be heard.

" I guess my mom's here." Jess said jokingly. She quickly spotted her family and warmly embraced them. Not far away, Jules was getting hugs and kissed from her family as well.

As Jess went to hug her dad, he looked at her tear-eyed and took her in a affectionate hug. " Welcome home." He whispered softly.

* * *

After the reunion at the airport, the Paxton family went to the Bhamra's house for a feast of different Indian dishes. Jess could see everyone in the room was happy. The 2 different families had obviously bonded while their girls had been off playing football. The way the mother's were laughing as if they were in their own world and the fathers talking over by the bar, it was clear the had developed a bond. 

"So girls, have you heard from Joe yet?" Mrs. Paxton asked. Jess froze.

Jules, knowing Jess would do exactly that replied " No we haven't. We were going to get in touch with him sometime this week."

" So girls," Mrs. Bhamra announced, " Tell us all about America and your football."

* * *

" You ready to go?" Jules said as she met Jess outside her house. 

" You have no idea how ready I am. It's already 1 o'clock. My legs have been itching for a run since noon." In Santa Clara, both girls would go running at exactly noon after practice to stretch out their aching legs, and then eat lunch.

" Mine too. Force of habit I guess. Let's go for a run in the park."

The girls went at a slow place, so they could soak in their surroundings again. The park held so many memories for both of them, especially Jess. She could remember clearly playing football in the park with Tony and his other friends. She looked around her and saw no one playing football, just couples hanging out.

Jules seemed to read her mind, " Look at all these couples! Wow, looks like we need to be bit by the love bug too." Suddenly, Jules face grew rigid and her eyes grew wide.

" What?" Jess exclaimed.

In a second the look was gone. " Come on, let's get out of here." Jules said quickly, dragging Jess along.

" What are you looking at?" Jess said, turning around to where Jules' eyes had been. She turned around and froze. There was Joe, sitting a few feet away from them with leaning back against a tree. But what was even worse was the women sitting in a straddle position kissing him deeply. She knew she should look away, but in shock, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. She watched Joe tilt his head back farther on the giving her tongue better access.

They were sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket not far from them; they had obviously had a romantic picnic in the park. Suddenly, Joe pulled away and was looking straight at them. His eyes looked straight into hers as she could tell he was stunned and embarrassed to see her. His clear blue eyes bore into her soul. Jess couldn't take it anymore. She bolted, running as fast as her legs would take her, as far away from that place as they would. She could hear Jules yelling for her, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from there.

When she was finally breathless, she sat herself on the grass and had a good cry. _I guess that answers your question of if you still have feelings for him._ She thought to herself bitterly. _What am I going to do?_


End file.
